1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for protecting individual spaces formed by modular walls or partitions from unauthorized and/or undetected entry.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Office space can be relatively expensive due to the basic costs of the location and size of the office space. In addition to these costs, an organization may incur further expense configuring the office space in a desirable layout. An organization might purchase or rent a large open space in a building, and then subdivide or partition the open space into various offices, conference rooms, or cubicles. Rather than having to find new office space and move as an organization's needs change, it is often desirable to reconfigure the existing office space. Many organizations address their configuration and reconfiguration issues by dividing large, open office spaces into individual work areas using modular wall segments (or wall modules) and partitions.
In particular, at least one advantage of modular wall systems is that they can be relatively easy to configure. In addition, modular wall systems can be less expensive to set up and can allow for reconfiguration more easily than more permanently constructed office dividers. For example, an organization can construct a set of offices and a conference area within a larger space in a relatively short period of time with the use of modular wall systems. If office space needs change, the organization can readily reconfigure the space.
In general, modular office partitions typically include a series of individual wall modules (and/or panels). The individual wall modules are typically free-standing or rigidly attached to one or more support structures. In particular, a manufacturer or assembler can usually align and join the various wall modules together to form an office, a room, a hallway, or otherwise divide an open space.
Typical modular walls may include removable panels or cladding that form the wall surfaces of the modular walls. Ability to remove and replace the panels provides greater flexibility and adaptability for the modular walls, allowing the users to reconfigure existing modular walls for a particular use and/or desired design or style. For instance, users can update or remodel their individual spaces by replacing the panels on the modular walls to reflect new architectural styles, furniture choices, as well as other considerations.
As such, while modular walls can provide flexibility for dividing, configuring, and reconfiguring open spaces, individual spaces configured with modular walls can be vulnerable to unauthorized and/or undetected intrusion. Specifically, an unauthorized user can remove one or more of the panels to gain access into the adjacent space separated by the modular wall. Moreover, such unauthorized user can reattach the panels and exit the individual space undetected.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages in protecting and/or securing individual spaces formed by modular walls that can be addressed.